Protecting each other
by akosimikan
Summary: Mikan finally arrives at Gakuen Alice. There she meet a new family, friends and... love? What will happen if all this happiness ends by losing someone? Suck at summaries, I'll try to make a new one better! Enjoy, R&R! Natsumikan.
1. Chapter 1: Biggest Change

**Chapter 1: Biggest change.**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Natsume: **Mikan and I again?

**akosimikan:** I can always change you into Tsubasa Andou...

**Tsubasa:** I heard my name..

**akosimikan: **I'm thinking about changing the main character of the story. Would you like to substitute Natsume? lol

**Tsubasa: **Why not? Mikan and I are always good together... Oh, oh! Something is burning..

Oh, wait it's me! KYAAAAA!

**Natsume: **Try it! And I burn the two of you...

**akosimikan: **Oh, common Natsume we were just kidding... (laugh nervously)

~ Here it is, enjoy!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mikan!.." a woman called loudly. "Mikan, dear.." yes the woman who was calling our brunette was her mother. "...we need to talk dear, come here and seat next to me.." Mikan obeyed. She felt the sadness in her mother's eyes so, she got curious.. "Mom, you look sad, does it have something to do with what you are going to tell me?" Yuka looked down. "Mikan, it's time for you to know the truth.. Well, how can I start.. Mikan, you.. you.." Mikan got impatient. "I'm what? Mom, tell me.." then Yukas held her hands and breathed deeply. "Mikan you are an alice, just like me and your father. It's time for you to go and train it in Gakuen Alice.." and that's where all started._

_**-end of flashback-**_

**Mikan's POV**

Here I am, packing ALL MY THINGS. It's so sad that I'm going to live in Japan alone!Plus, I won't be seeing my mother for years. She said that I'll be attending Gakuen Alice until my senior graduation. And how about my friends? I'm gonna miss them, Japan is surely far far away from here(US) and the communication to the outside world is absolutely prohibited, there. Haay! Now that I think about it, isn't Gakuen Alice the school where Hotaru transferred? Well, if is that so, there's something positive in this mess after all! I'm gonna see my bestfriend after a long time. That's what I thought while managing a little smile.

"Go, Mikan! I can do this!" I cheered up myself.

**Normal POV**

"Mikan!.. Mikaaaan! Hurry up.. We're gonna be late!" Yuka shouted from the limo. Mikan came down the stairs wearing a pretty dress.

"You really want me out of here, he?" she joked and noticed that her mother chuckled and loooked at her with a proud-of-you look.

"Come on, let's go. Your things are already here in the limo. Come on, let's go, Mikan!" Yuka told her. Mikan looked at her big house for the last time and after that she also came inside the limo.

In the limo..

"Mom, last night when you told me about Gakuen Alice, you said that there will be some persons that will take care of me there.. Mom, what did you mean? Who are those persons?" Mikan asked.

"Well, you see, it's hard to explain.. you'll find out when you'll arrive there, ok?" she replied to her daughter and she held Mikan's hand. "just be prepared, because your life as an ordinary girl will end when you'll arrive there." she added and with that they finally arrived to the airport.

"Mom, we're here. _sob_. I'm gonna. _sob_. miss you. _sob_. so much.." Mikan said with teary eyes.

"Oh, dear: don't worry just promise me to be careful, and always do your best. And stop crying, ok? Because you're uglier than before.." and Mikan punched her mother playfully on the shoulder. Yuka smiled and wiped Mikan's tears "..Make a lot of companions and always smile... You have a mission to accomplish.." and she hugged her tightly.

**Narumi's POV**

"Oh, there you are! Yuka-sempai!" I called her. _That must be Mikan_. I thought.

"Narumi! Long time no see.. So-" but I cutted her off since I noticed the time.

"Yuka-sempai, sorry I really want to stay and talk for a while but is really late... Mikan, dear we really need to go now.." I told her with a gentle voice.

"Mom, it's time." and Mikan hugged her.

"Mikan, let's go.. Yuka-sempai I'll notify you soon when we will arrive. Ok? Don't worry about Mikan, just keep safe Yuka-sempai." and I grab Mikan's wrist and brought her to a room where Misaki-sensei was waiting for us.

**Normal POV**

Yuka cried and waved her hand to say goodbye, and when they were gone she whispered "I'm sorry Mikan, hope you'll be safe..." he phone suddenly rang.

_"-Hello?_

_-Yuka-sama?_

_-Yes, why? Is there any problem?_

_-The AAO started to attack again we need you, Yuka-sama._

_-The AAO? When? Ok, I'm on my way..."_

and after the call Yuka ran.

Meanwhile, in the room where Mikan went with Narumi..

"Mikan-chan, I am Narumi-sensei and this is Misaki-sensei." Narumi introduced themselves.

Mikan's eyebrow raised and smirked.

"Narumi-sensei.. May I ask you a question?" she said. Narumi nodded.

"Since we're in a room, and there's no sign of jet plane here, does that mean that we're going to teletransport in Japan?" and she managed a little smile.

"You're smart." Misaki stated. "You're like your father.." Narumi added with a smile. Mikan's eyes widened.

But before she could speak the two teachers held her hands and after a few seconds Mikan realized that they were already in Japan. "Welcome to Japan, little girl." Narumi said cheerfully. Mikan looked at Misaki with a is-he-gay look. Misaki shivered.

A limo appeared in front of them and the driver went out to help them get inside. The driver looked at Mikan and bowed, Mikan was surprised. "Welcome Ms. Yukihira." he told her. Mikan didn't know what to say. When she got inside the limo, she bombed the sensei with questions, but (sad for her) no one of them answered her and they just told her just wait.

After a few minutes, Mikan looked outside the window when she noticed a long wall..

"Narumi-sensei, is that Gakuen Alice?" she asked. Narumi nodded.

"KYAAAA! It's really big!" She said loudly with excitement.

Finally they reached the main gates. The gates opened, revealing a big campus with so many streets.

"It's HUGE!" Mikan murmured to herself. She, then, notice a group of 5 persons in front of the main building, maybe waiting for them, she thought.

The limo stopped right in front the entrance of the huge building. The driver assisted them. Then, a man with so many medals on his uniform with messy hair walked towards Mikan.

"Miss. Mikan Azumi Yukihira.. Welcome to Gakuen Alice. Your things are already in your room, I am Kazu Yukihira the Principal of the High School Division." Kazu said. He then signaled Yuu to assist Mikan.

"Mr. Tobita, assist Ms. Yukihira." he ordered and looked again at Mikan. "I know you're confused. I'll see you at the headquarters later, Tobita, you'll take the responsabilities." and he left. _She really looks like her father, oni-san welcome back_. He thought.

"Yuu bring Mikan to the faculty give her a uniform and bring her to class. Do it quickly. Btw, Mikan I'll be your Homeroom Teacher." Yuu nodded.

The teachers went inside the main building, leaving Yuu and Mikan together. Yuu smiled and introduced himself.

"Yuu Tobita. Class Representative of Class 2-B, nice to meet you. Welcome to Gakuen Alice once again." he greeted. Mikan smiled.

"Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you too." _Why do I need to keep my true identity secret? _Mikan thought.

"Can I call you Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"Sure Yuu-chan." She answered.

"Then, Mikan-chan let's go. You also have to go to the headquarters, later." he said and they also went inside the building.

In the building..

"Yuu-chan, this place is surely big, right?" she said with excitement. Yuu smiled.

"Mikan-chan, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure what is it?" she answered.

"Mikan-chan, why did you need to attend here in Japan if there's an Alice Academy also in America?" he asked.

"Yuu-chan, I really don't know..." she answered sadly.

"Oh, Mikan-chan look where you're going.." Yuu tried to warn her, but it was too late and Mikan bumped into someone which mad her fell on the ground.

"Aww.." Mikan said while touching her back. She looked up and saw to boys in front of her. Yuu helped her to get up..

"Mikan-chan! Are you ok? Natsume-kun I'm really sorry... Don't get mad at her, she's new." Yuu said while apologizing.

The raven boy with crimson eyes and messy hair smirked and went near Mikan.

"Nice underwear, Polka-dots.." he whispered. The blonde boy with the raven boy blushed when he heard his friend. Mikan tried to be patient since she's new but instead of calming down she exploded.

"!" she screamed.

The two boys ran away.

"Come back here, you two! Perverts!" Mikan started crying.

Yuu tried to comfort her and when she was calmed down Yuu gave her, her uniform. Mikan tried to smile when she saw her uniform. Narumi, suddenly arrived.

"Mikan-chan, What happened?" Narumi asked.

Mikan remain quiet with puppy eyes.

"Yuu, what happened?" he then asked to Yuu.

"She bumped into Natsume-kun and.." Yuu was cut off by a death glare from Mikan that made him shiver. Yuu laughed nervously and looked down.

Narumi laughed.

"You're interesting Mikan-chan. It's just your first day and you bump into the worst student of Gakuen Alice. You're pretty lucky..." he laughed.

Mikan just remain quiet.

"Mikan-chan go and change, wear your uniform. Yuu, you can go now. Thanks for taking care of her." Narumi said and Yuu went back to classes.

Meanwhile at a Sakura Tree a boy with crimson eyes was skipping classes..

_That girl... She seems to be interesting, I wonder who she is. Maybe if I attend classes I'll know. _He thought and he stood up and walked towards the classroom.

"Natsume, are you going to attend homeroom?" the blonde boy with a bunny asked.

"Yeah, why not? Come on, Ruka!" He answered.

In the faculty..

"Mikan-chan, you're really kawaii!" he said while carrying Mikan in the air.

Mikan punched him on the head. "Put me down, gay!"

Narumi shivered and laugh nervously.

"Your moody swings are always unexpected." Narumi said nervously.

"Just put me down." She ordered.

"Ok. Then let's go to class."

Her hair was down. Her long auburn hair matched perfectly with her big hazel eyes. All the boys along the corridor drooled at her. That means that sure she was gorgeous.

"Mikan-chan wait for me. When I call you you come in, ok?" Narumi said. She nodded. _Finally, she's in the mood again_. Narumi thought.

Narumi entered the classroom, which for the first time was composed.

"Well, we have a new student, here. She's from the US. Please treat her nicely. Come in Mikan-chan." Narumi signaled Mikan.

And when she was about to step in, they heard an announcement:

_**Ms. Mikan Sakura, you are called by the High School Principal, go to the headquarters, immadiately. I repeat: Ms. Mikan Sakura, you are called by the High School Principal, go to the headquarters, immadiately. Thank you.**_

Mikan stopped at the door. Narumi nodded in sign of ok-go. "Yuu, accompany her." Yuu also nodded.

"Mikan-chan, let's go." Yuu called Mikan.

The Class got more curious about the new student especially when they heard the announcement.

When they reached the High School Building all the High schoolers looked at them especially at Mikan who was new. Finally they arrived in front of the office of Kazu-sensei.

"Iinchou Tobita, wait here outside." A member of the student council ordered.

"Mikan Sakura, the headmaster is waiting for you." he also said.

Mikan looked at Yuu. Yuu nodded. Mikan entered the office and saw Kazu standing near the balcony looking outside.

"Mikan Sakura or Ms. Yukihira." he suddenly said.

Mikan stopped right in front of the desk. Kazu went to his seat.

"Mikan I am your father's brother..." he said. Mikan's eyes widened. He, then, called to persons. One was tall and wearing a mask and the other was a child with silver hair.

"..and they are your brothers." Mikan's tears fell on the cheek.

"Oniee-chan..?" the little boy said. Mikan went hugging him.

"Mikan.. I am Persona, and that is Youichi." The guy with the mask said.

Mikan then looked at the principal.

"Principal Kazu.. I don't know what to say.." Mikan said with confusion. Her expression was mixed of happiness, confusion, and sadness.

"Mikan, don't say anything. Just call me uncle ok?" Mikan smiled, Kazu hugged her niece.

"Mikan, now seat for a moment we need to talk." Kazu told her. "I want you to keep this, secret. You were sent here cause here you have time to train your alice and be safe, not unlike in USA Alice Academy, because the AAO started attacking again. Your star rank is special star. Dangerous Ability and Special Ability, even though you will be secretly attending the DA. Your alices are the SEC and Nullification. Ah, before I forgot keep your SEC Alice a secret. You can only use it during the training, ok niece?" She nodded.

"Uncle, what is exactly SEC Alice?" Mikan asked.

"You'll be surprised at this answer: Steal, Erase, Copy. Which in few words means: all the alices in the world." Mikan's eyes widened in shock. "You received it from your mother." Kazu smiled. "Well, you can go now" Youichi looked at Mikan.

"Oniee-chan, can I go with you?" Youichi asked.

"Sure." she smiled and carried him.

"Persona, later, pick up Mikan for the training. Ok?" Kazu ordered.

"Yes, Uncle." he answered.

Mikan looked at Persona and smiled. Persona nodded in sign of I-go-now, see-you-later look. lol.

Mikan went outside the office carrying Youichi. Yuu was confused.

"Mikan, what did you talk about?" Yuu asked.

"Na-nothing. Just about my Ability Class and star rank." Mikan answered.

"Ah, and why are you with Youichi-kun?" He asked again.

"Nothing special. I found him cute so I asked him if he wanted to go with me." she replied sarcastically.

"A-no.. Let's go back to class." and with that the three walked again through the corridors until they reached the Middle School Division.

Yuu entered. Narumi got bored and and already left the class.

"Classmates..." no one listened. "..classmates.." and still no one reacted. Then Yuu's smile fainted. He went to Hotaru and asked for help. Hotaru stood up in front and shouted.

"YOW! Do you want me to try my Baka Gun #1000 on you, bakas!" Everyone went rapidly to their seat. Narumi suddenly went back.

"As I said before we have a new student please enter." Narumi announced.

Mikan stepped into the room holding Youichi.

All the boys' eyes became two big hearts, except for Natsume who was sleeping and Ruka who just blushed when he remembered what happened earlier.

"Mikan Sakura. 13. Special star. Special Ability and nullification alice. Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends.." She smiled. The boys drooled to her to-die-for smile.

Natsume suddenly woke up and saw the girl standing in front of them. He thought he was dreaming, because he thought he saw an angel when he suddenly recognized the girl or the polka-dotted panties girl. Natsume smirked and looked at Ruka who was blushing.

"Any questions?" Narumi asked.

"Can I make a fan club for you?" a random boy asked.

"Do what you want." Mikan answered annoyed.

"Will you marry me? Do you have a boyfriend?" Some boys shouted.

"Ahh, boys calm down! Let's assign Mikan's partner..." Narumi looked around.

All the boys raised their hands except Ruka and Natsume.

"Your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi looked at Mikan. Mikan instead of looking back, she glared back making Narumi shiver. _Stupid gay. _Natsume and Mikan thought.

Mikan made her way she felt all the negative aura of the girls. Then she reached Natsume..

"Oh, What a coincidence! Yeppie!" she said annoyed. (Death Glares to Mikan from Natsume's fan girls)

"Oh, it's not coincidence, it's destiny.. Polka-dots." he replied while smirking. (Death Glares to Natsume from Mikan's fan boys)

They both felt akward with all those eyes on them. Suddenly, Natsume noticed Youichi.

"Yow! Little evil..!" Natsume said.

"Natsume-kun, don't be mean to Mikan-ni-chan." Youichi said. Mikan pulled Youichi back..

Fortunately no one heard the part oniee-chan.

"You know this ugly baka?" he asked.

Youichi was getting angry. _Mikan just be patient_. she thought. Mikan then looked at Narumi.

"Oi, gay. I'm going to skip classes ok?" Narumi was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

Mikan looked at Hotaru with a follow-me look. Mikan jumped with Youichi out of the window, while Hotaru flew through the corridors with her scooter. Narumi just sighed and let her go. He then looked at the class..

"Well, what else can I do? Free Period." and the class became noisy.

Then Natsume looked outside the window and saw two girls: one with a child and the other one on a scooter. _Sometimes I think that those two are aliens._ Natsume thought. Koko laughed.

At the Sakura Tree..

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said loudly. She really missed her her bestfriend, so she ran to her.

"Baka, why didn't you tell me that you were also going to study here?" Hotaru said with teary eyes full of happiness.

"Hotaru, i hadn't time. It all happened so fast.." and they hugged each other.

After an hour of chatting and laughing, the two went back to the classroom.

"Hotaru-chan.." Yuu said. "where have you two been?" he asked.

"We went outside, we talked about some things." Hotaru replied.

"You two, know each other?" someone from behind asked.

"Isn't it obvious Hyuuga? And it's none of your bussiness." Mikan said and glared at Natsume.

"And how did you know each other?" Two twins asked.

"We're bestfriends." Mikan said smiling.

Hotaru immidiately hit her with her bakagun 1000.

"Ne, Hotaru, you're so mean." Mikan said while trying to stand.

The twins went near Mikan to help her.

"Ne, Mikan-chan! We are Anna and Nonoko.. Can we be friends?" While helping Mikan.

Mikan smiled gently. "Sure! Finally some friends and not ENEMIES." emphasizing the word enemy while looking at Natsume. "Whatever." Natsume replied.

The girls laughed and started chatting again. While the boys were playing with their alices.

Meanwhile at the headquarters, the principal and the teachers were all talking about Mikan.

"We need to train her, to make her one of the greatest alice. She's not any ordinary alice." Kazu said.

**I'll try to update soon.**

**I hope you liked the story...**

**I mean the first chapter...**

~**GAKUEN ALICE~**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**v**

**V**

**Please Review ;D**

**keep safe :]**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Tsubasa**: Oi, kawai! You said that this story is slightly MxT?

**akosimikan**: Just wait ok, and lower your voice, Natsume might hear us! He doesn't know about this, ok?

**Chapter 2: New Friends.**

**Mikan's POV**

"Good Morning! This room is fab! I'm really lucky to be the niece of the High School Principal."I said while stretching my body. I woke up early, in fact, it was only 5 o'clock in the morning. I took a quick shower and changed in my uniform when someone knocked at my door.

"Who's that?" I asked while walking towards the door of my room.

"It's me, Persona." he said. Then I opened the door quickly and smiled at my brother.

"Goodmorning, ni-chan!" I greeted him.

"Goodmorning, Mikan. I came here to tell you that our training will start at 6pm. Wear this, ok? Later I have something to tell you." He told me. I wonder what.

"Ok, Persona-ni-chan." I smiled at him once again, and then he left.

I look at the corridor. There wasn't anyone, everyone was still sleeping. _ I'll go for a walk. _I thought. Then I left my room and went outside the building.

_I wonder how is mom, and how are my friends there.. Are they missing me? Hayyy, it's fine. At least I'm starting to have friends here and Hotaru is with me, now. Even though, I have some enemies.. Hayy, damn that pervert Natsume and his fangirls.. Why am I even thinking about him, now? _I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a guy. And like how I met Natsume, I bumped in this guy, who was reading a book and that's why he didn't notice me either. But unlike Natsume this guy helped me to stand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where I was looking.. Lately I'm always bumping into persons, hehe" I told him, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry. It's also my fault. By the way I'm Tsubasa Andou, nice to meet you." he said smiling at me ang giving me his hand.

"Mikan Sakura." I said and smiled at him._ I think he blushed because of my smile_. I thought.

"So, you're the newbie and Hyuuga's partner.." He stated.

"Yes, I'm the unlucky Hyuuga's partner." I sighed.

"Haha. Unlucky? I like you, you're different from the other girls." He told me which made me blush.

"Want me to accompany you to your classroom? Just to pay for what happened.." He said smiling. _Oh, damn it, he's cute! Not unlike Hyuuga handsome, but not gentleman. Noo! What? Did I thought that! Erase, erase! _Then I smiled at Tsubasa-sempai and we went inside the Middle school.

**Normal POV**

Mikan and Tsubasa walked through the corridors. Since they were together chatting and laughing, they took all the attention of the students who started whispering about the two students. The two didn't care. They reached the classroom, and when the boys saw Tsubasa with Mikan they all became jelous.

"Ja, Mikan-chan! See you." He smiled and waved his hand.

"Ja, Tsubasa-sempai!" I told him and he left Mikan in her classroom.

She ran to Houtaru to hug her but when she pointed her, her baka gun, she stepped back and smiled nervously.

"Goodmorning! Mikan-chan" Yuu, Anna and Nonoko greeted her. She smiled like always.

"goodmorning everyone!" Mikan greeted.

She walked to Her seat and saw Natsume making out with Luna Koiuzumi. Mikan sat on her seat and ignored the scene. A blonde boy was looking at her. She stood up and went to him. _This was the guy with Natsume. I thinks it's his bestfriend. _She thought. She smiled at him and when She reached him..

"Oi, I'm Mikan. What about you? Did you know that it feels akward when someone is looking at you?" She said smiling.

"Ano, I'm sorry, Sakura-san. Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." He said blushing.

"No, problem. Can we be friends?" Mikan asked.

Everyone looked at them surprised. Death glares from Ruka's fan girls, Mikan shivered.

"S-s-su-sure." He said nervously. She smiled at him, and Ruka blushed more. A girl with short hair and curls at the end spoke from behind.

"Oi. First with Natsume, don't you dare flirt also with Ruka?" the girl said. Natsume heard them arguing and made Luna fell on the floor. A vein popped on Mikan's head, while the girl was still jabbering.

"Oi, Permy!" The stopped jabbering and looked at Mikan. If look can kill, Mikan would be dead.

"WHAT? What did you call me?" She said while controlling herself.

"Are you deaf or what?" Mikan replied ironically. Boys and girls tried to not laugh. Especially

Natsume. Then another girl joined the two: Luna, who was pissed because Natsume stopped their session.

"Oi, newbie. You ruin Nat-kun and I's moment!" Luna shouted. Natsume was pissed. Mikan and Permy just looked at her, ignored her and continued their discussion.

"KYYAAA! I'm talking to you." She shouted again. Mikan and the girl "permy" looked at each other with a let's-make-her-shut-her-mouth.

"Well. Why should we listen to a slut like you?" They said in unison. Natsume smirked. Luna got pissed and when she was about to slap Mikan, the Permy girl stopped Luna's hand.

Mikan, unfortunately forgot that she was in the classroom, and used the water alice on Luna. Luna ran out of the classroom crying for embarassment.

"Oh, Permy thanks for helping me.." Mikan said. Everyone was looking at her.

"Welcome, btw my name is not Permy is Sumire for your information." Sumire replied.

"Okok. So, don't you think it would be better if we become friends?" Mikan asked. Sumire just nodded and turned her back, Mikan sighed.

"Guys, why are you all looking at me?" Mikan asked when she noticed everybody's eyes on her.

"Isn't your alice Nullification?" Natsume asked.

"Y-yes." She replied. _Oh! Damn it! I forgot.. What will I do now? WTF! _Mikan thought.

"So, why did you use Water Alice..?" Koko asked. Mikan thought an excuse in an instant and after a few seconds..

"Guys, common! Don't you know Alice Stones?" She said. _Fortunately, mom told me about alice stones that can be used as other alices! Thanks mom, I love you. _Mikan thought.

After few minutes everyone got convinced except for Hotaru, Natsume, Koko, and Ruka.

_She's lying. _The four thought.

The day passed normallly. It was already 2 o'clock: dismissal time. Mikan got picked by Persona earlier than expected. She wore her black suit, her hair in a ponytail and she wore a mask..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mikan, Mikan wait!" someone called._

_"Ah, Persona.. What do you need?" Mikan asked._

_"Our appointment will be earlier than expected. You have to meet someone. Let's go. Ah, before I forgot, never reveal your identity..." Persona said. Mikan didn't move she was dumbfounded._

_"Now!" Persona grabbed her._

_"Oh, yeah. Alright, I got it, let's go." She finally answered._

_**-end of flashback-**_

They reached the Northern Woods with Persona. Suddenly Persona called someone.

"Nobara, we're here." A girl with curly hair and blue eyes appeared from the darkness. _She really is cute. _Mikan thought.

"Nobaragi, this is the Shi no joō (which means queen of death). Shi, this is Kōri no ōjo (which means princess of ice) or Nobara." Persona said.

Nobara gave her hand to Mikan. Mikan did the same and they shaked hands.

"You'll be each other's partner. Well, let's start the training Shi-kuin, Kori-hime you can go." Persona ordered. And they started a very long and tiring training. Mikan discovered all her alices and how to use them.

After the hard training Persona approached Mikan..

"I know what happened earlier.." Persona started.

"Persona-ni-chan I didn't do it on purpose.. I was pissed during that moment and-" Persona cutted her off.

"It's ok Mikan. In fact I came here to tell you this. You need persons you can trust.. I mean, if you want you can tell your secret to your best buddies" and he laughed. Mikan sighed.

"Thank you Persona-ni-chan." and she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Now.. Go back to your room and rest. It's really late you know." he said, patting her head.

"Ok, ja ni-chan!" and she jumped on the trees towards her room.

The window was open. So she jumped inside. To her surprise she found Hotaru and Koko inside her room.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked sarcastically.

"Hota-" Mikan couldn't finish what she was saying that she was hit by three shots of the bakagun.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said while standing.

"Koko we were right. She was lying." Koko nodded and they sat on Mikan's queen sized bed. They looked at Mikan. Mikan sat on the floor.

"So, can you please explain?" Koko asked.

"Well, how can I start... Just please don't tell anyone uncle ordered to keep it secret.." Mikan said.

"Uncle?" Hotaru and Koko asked.

"Uncle Kazu..." Their eyes widened.

"You're the niece of Principal Kazu Yukihira?" They said loudly.

"Shhh! Lower your voice, baka!" Mikan said. "Well, when I transferred here I discovered that my real name is Mikan Azumi Yukihira and not Mikan Sakura. Mom was escaping from the AAO that's why she changed last name." The two were open-mouthed rather dumbfounded. "I am secretly training for the Dangerous Ability and I have, not only the Nullification Alice, but also the SEC which makes me have all the alices existing in the world.." The two were confused. "Well, I am the Shi no joō, the Shi-kuin. Please don't tell anyone..." Mikan ended.

Hotaru finally came back to earth.. and Koko was almost on earth.

"What do you mean with SEC?" Koko asked.

"Stupid that means steal, copy, erase." Hotaru replied to Koko.

"Ahhhh.. What?" was Koko's reaction. "So, you mean you can copy my alice, steal it and erase it?" He asked.

"Daaaahh!" Mikan replied, hitting him on the head. "Guys, I told you this cause I trust you.. So please don't tell anyone ok..?" Mikan said with puppy eyes.

"Sure idiot. You cant count on us." Koko said and Hotaru nodded.

"It's late. I think you should rest. We'll go now... and be careful baka." Hotaru said. Mikan smiled and the two went out of Mikan's room.

_I'm happy to know that there are persons that care for me. Now, that I told them the truth I feela lot better.. I'm really tired, it's better if I go to sleep... _and she fell on her bed.

**That was chapter 2 I hope you liked it**

**maybe i'll update again later**

**I still have to think chapter 3...**

~**GAKUEN ALICE~**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**v**

**V**

**Please Review ;D**

**keep safe :]**


End file.
